


To the full

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Post Season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: After the Final Battle the folks in Storybrooke got on with living life.





	To the full

It was at that first dinner in Granny’s that the realisation of what had happened really hit him. Gideon squirmed in his arms and let out a disgruntled cry.

“Rumple, darling you’re holding Gideon to tight. Are you alright?”

He eased his grip on his son and rocked him until he settled again. Looking into his wife’s bright eyes he understood what he was feeling, looking along the table he smiled slowly before leaning into Belle and whispering; “I’m happy, sweetheart.”

Belle’s fingers caressed the short hairs at the nape of his neck as she rested her forehead against his.

“I know so am I.”

Belle was able to embrace the concept easily; the love of family and friends, for Rumple it was harder, He kept looking over his shoulder waiting for the other shoe to drop, waiting for everything to be ripped away from him. He recognized it for the beginning of the dangerous cycle it was and booked himself in with Archie. The cricket helped him manage his anxiety, but it was Henry who came up with a helpful suggestion. The lad had fallen into the habit of helping in the shop, and one day he found the fake police file Fiona had created to explain Belle’s disappearance.

“This is some pisspoor photoshoping.”

Rumple cocked an eyebrow at him, “You want to be careful cussing like that, lad.”

Henry looked slightly abashed, “Sorry Grandpa, but honestly I could do a better job with scissors, glue and a photocopier. What are these from anyway?”

“My mother’s attempt to convince me that Belle had abandoned us. It didn’t work, I know pisspoor magic when I see it, and I had faith in Belle.”

Henry dropped the photos back into the file folder; “You should go out and see the world, get some real holiday snaps of Belle and Uncle Gid.”

Rumple drummed his fingers on the counter, it was possible to leave town now without any crazy side effects. The idea was tempting, but he shook his head.

“We’ve just found our family, leaving now…”

“Is the perfect time for you and Belle to have a honeymoon, well family holiday. It’s not like we won’t be able to stay in touch, now we’ve upgraded the cell phones we can Skype and email.”

Rumple carefully drew in a shaky breath; he could feel the anxiety rising in his chest. His ever perceptive grandson reached for his shoulder and gave him a firm squeeze grounding him in the moment and helping him push the fears away.

“Grandpa, it’s okay to want to do new things. This is your life, you can life it.”

Henry was right, they could travel, just as Belle had always dreamed of, and they would have their family at home when they returned. Rumple smiled; “Henry, my boy, would you help me plan a holiday?”

Henry punched the air; “Yes! You got somewhere in mind?”

“Aye, somewhere warm, with a beach.”

Henry was already nodding, his thumbs whizzing over the screen of his cell at a speed that made Rumple’s head spin. 

“You’re going to need to go shopping as well, you can’t go to the beach in your suits.”


End file.
